Patent Document 1 discloses an electric field coupling-type (non-contact) power transmission system (power supply system) that includes a power transmitting apparatus (a fixed unit) and a power receiving apparatus (a mobile unit).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-89520
The power receiving apparatus may not operate correctly if a touch panel provided in the power receiving apparatus is operated while the power receiving apparatus is placed on the power transmitting apparatus and power is being transmitted through electric field coupling.